


Meant to be one

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suicide, killer, no magic, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: No estaba loco. No era un controlador. Harry, de hecho, sí le pertenecía. Estaban destinados a ser uno.





	Meant to be one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Notas de Autora: Esta historia ha sido algo como... un pequeño vicio para mí, mi adorada beta me ha pedido que escribiera algo inspirado en cierto musical de YT, so... aquí tienen el resultado. G, beba... considéralo tu regalo de Navidad.
> 
> Advertencias: Violencia, suicidio.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**Meant to be one** _

Tom contempló la escena frente a él.

Todos esos inmundos y patéticos adolescentes bailando, retorciendo sus cuerpos de manera desagradable, sonriendo falsamente y ahogándose en el ambiente inundado de las hormonas que despedían.

Los odiaba.

Ellos lo idolatraban casi como a un dios, y aunque en su momento eso había sido divertido, se había vuelto como una soga al cuello, tal como pesados grilletes aferrándose a sus extremidades, evitando que se moviera a su antojo. Todos esos ojos fijos en él... pero entonces había llegado _él_ , y a pesar de todas las miradas indiscretas y las cejas alzadas, Tom había sido arrastrado fuera de la maravillosa zona de confort en la que se había establecido como el rey del colegio, olvidándose del peso que tenía la corona, aún en un reino tan insignificante como lo era el estudiantil.

Nunca habían declarado nada de su relación, sólo eran amigos. Una combinación que no le gustaba a nadie en lo absoluto; ni a los estudiantes, ni a los docentes, ni a su padre... pero todos ellos podían irse a la mierda, porque a pesar de que Harry no fuera más que un huérfano y no tuviera el estátus necesario para todos ellos, para Tom era la persona más fascinante de la tierra. De hecho, era feliz de que nadie hubiera notado al chico cuando él lo hizo, porque era más que nadie… pero al final la asquerosa rata de biblioteca lo había visto y el chico, con una gran necesidad de afecto de la que Tom se había aprovechado desde el principio, había estado más que feliz de darle su amistad.

Tom nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación, así que cuando Harry lo comenzó a apartar por las paranoias de esa maldita inadaptada, simplemente todo había sido demasiado.

_No estaba loco._

_No era un controlador._

_Harry, de hecho, sí le pertenecía._

_Estaban destinados a ser uno._

Hermione Granger nunca había aparecería de nuevo en el colegio, o en la ciudad, o en cualquier lugar...

Tom siempre pensó que el colegio era bastante cálido hasta en el invierno más crudo, siendo obvio que el tamaño de la vieja caldera en el sótano tenía todo el crédito.

Una chica con un enorme escote en su ajustado vestido negro se acercó, meciendo sus lagos rizos y sus caderas de forma que todos los chicos se giraron a verla. Era increíblemente hermosa; su piel blanca, curvas peligrosas y labios de un rojo brillante, sin lugar a dudas la coronarían reina del baile esa noche, pero a Tom no le pudo importar menos cuando se inclinó hacia él, mostrándole sus pechos todo lo que podía.

Sus ojos verdes se mostraron opacos y desinteresados por completo, y para cuando a ella se le hizo evidente su desinterés, también notó las manchas en las rodillas de su pantalón, así como las salpicaduras oscuras de algo en la costosa tela negra de su traje de gala.

Era la primera en acercarse a él en toda la noche, los demás tenían un instinto de supervivencia más desarrollado sin lugar a dudas, y en la penumbra del gimnasio apenas iluminado por focos parpadeantes nadie había notado nada anormal en él. Pero, cuando la mano de la chica se alejó de su hombro y observó la mancha de un color rojo oscuro en su inmaculada piel blanca, retrocedió.

—¿T-Tom? —susurró, tal como quien trata de calmar a un enorme animal salvaje.

—No toques a Harry, Bella... Él es mi pareja de baile… —su voz fue baja y peligrosa mientras sus manos, que estuvieron todo el tiempo dentro de sus bolsillos, salían, una aferrando ambas muñecas de la chica con fuerza, la otra empujando el cañón de una pistola dentro de la boca de la chica.

Antes de que un solo sonido pudiera salir de ella jaló del gatillo.

La sangre salpicó con fuerza mientras la materia gris de la adolescente manchaba las paredes cercanas. Y el infierno en el lugar se desató.

Corrieron y se empujaron, tirando a chicas en altos zapatos de tacón al suelo sin misericordia alguna en su camino a las puertas, pero él no era el mejor estudiante del colegio por nada, obviamente había bloqueado todas las salidas.

Nadie escaparía.

Todos tenían que pagar el que Harry se alejara de él.

_Todos tenían que pagar por llenarle la cabeza de ideas a Harry._

Harry siempre lo había amado, pero ellos le habían dicho que no podían estar juntos, ni siquiera como amigos.

 _Estaban destinados a ser uno_ , pero al final Harry se había volado la cabeza para no estar con él, y todo era culpa de ellos, así que pagarían con su sangre la sangre que Harry había derramado.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi humor últimamente es raro... y escribo cosas muy oscuras... ¿Debería llamar a mi terapeuta? XD  
> Besos!


End file.
